Poltergeist
'Poltergeist '''is the 3rd special for Rails of Highland Valley. The first part aired on July 20, 2017. Plot '''Part 1: '''As we all remember from The Haunting from Canada, Philip crashed off a broken bridge after completing his final run. However, no one has seen the last of him. He keeps returning every year, but only some will know what he's really doing. Fast forwarding to the present, Bowser, Sondra, and Oliver depart Toronto heading west on a rainy night. Little do they know that they're in for a surprise. As they stop at an unexpected red signal, they are scared by Philip's ghost appearing. The next morning after arriving at their destination, Bowser tells Papyrus about what he saw the night before. Papyrus believes him although he's already heard the story. Ralph states that he'd "wreck" the ghost if he saw it. Papyrus departs with his train. At Highland Valley, Mario and Luigi are helping the NS crew. After Luigi switches some hoppers, he goes to the shed to play Luigi's Mansion while Nicholas prepares to take a local. As Luigi plays his game, he is reminded of the ghost that keeps roaming the rails. The engines talk about it before Mario and Luigi teleport back to Winnipeg to get their next assignments. As Mario departs Winnipeg for Edmonton, he warns Luigi to be careful around the ghost. This annoys Luigi. When Luigi gets back to Toronto, he challenges Philip to come out, but realizes his mistake when Philip captures him. Luigi is taken back in time to 1978 where he sees his past self (as a Missouri Pacific locomotive). This freaks Luigi out. Back in the present, Mr. Edwards informs the engines that Luigi didn't make it back. This worries everyone, but they think it could have had to do with Philip. After a discussion, they decide to time travel to look for him. As Ryusei is working on an intermodal train, he is nervous about the fact that he is working instead of trying to save his friend. Meanwhile, Shawn teleports to Los Angeles, where he asks Marty and Emmett to lend him their time machine. They agree, but Emmett warns Shawn that he can only go back for 20 minutes at a time. Shawn teleports home as Emmett and Marty leave to get ready for the Coast Starlight. After Shawn tells his friends, they try going to a random year to find him. Somehow they appear in the same year Luigi and Philip are in. They witness Philip catching Luigi and taking him to another year. In Canada, Momoka, Ralph, and Felix are worried about Luigi, as he hasn't returned home. Philip has taken Luigi back to the late 1950s, where some of his life events are exposed. Luigi and the others see Philip mistreated by other engines, even as he tried to save a friend from being scrapped. They also see 1967, where a CN F unit becomes one of his victims years after Philip died. Now the engines are questioning if Philip really had life good as Momoka had told Josiah and Will. Next, Philip teleports them to 1968 on the ATSF. An ATSF GP35 takes some boxcars to a warehouse and starts heading back. However, he does not make it far before he loses control and tumbles off a cliff. Later as an ATSF F7A gets confronted by Philip, but the F7A biffs him into the end of the siding. After that, he suddenly sees all his friends (who were presumably kidnapped by Philip) back in the yard. Philip then bumps Luigi, further transporting him. Will warns everyone that their 20 minutes are almost up, so they have to go back. In 2017, Shawn and Daisy tell Nicholas what has been going on. Nicholas volunteers to help them out. Benjamin, Bridget, and Ely also agree. They go to 1974 on the Chessie System line. Bridget sees Luigi, but when she couples to him, she is bounced back. As a Chessie System freight train passes by, Philip starts spooking it, and the Chessie locomotives feel something weird. When Nicholas, Bridget, Benjamin, and Ely go back to their time, Benjamin teleports to Toronto to tell Momoka and Milky Rose that they found Luigi, both whom are surprised. Back in 1974, it is nighttime as the Chessie engines finished their work. As they head home, they somehow come to a halt, and both are caught by Philip, much to Luigi's shock. Later, as a C&O SD40 and a B&O SD35 are going somewhere, they see Philip, which startles C&O #7461, who runs away before falling victim to Philip. B&O #7402 is shocked and pushes Philip to the end of the siding. After that, everyone is back at Flint Yard. Philip meets everyone and tells them why he terrorized them. The others understand and are willing to be friends. Nicholas, who had been watching, is enraged, as Philip said that same thing to them last Halloween. The next morning (back in 1974), one of the Chessie GP40-2s is telling a C&O GP9 about what happened. The C&O GP9 doesn't believe him until Philip makes him briefly disappear. Daisy joins Luigi in the past, where Philip takes them to 1976, but not before Daisy tells Luigi that everything he sees did happen and that he didn't alter the past in any way. They end up next to the bridge Ferdinand crashed at back in 1959, just one week after Philip's accident. Suddenly, Ferdinand appears in his ghost form, scaring Luigi. As an N&W coal train approaches, Philip and Ferdinand scare it. When Daisy returns to the present, she tells Nicholas about it, and Nicholas remembers the ghost as Ferdinand. Meanwhile, Skips, Pops, and Benson have finished their work and head to Highland Valley after hearing about the situation. They make a plan to go back to 1976. Skips and Benson distract the ghosts while Pops goes to get Luigi. He successfully retrieves Luigi, but when it seems they are going to escape, Luigi is left behind. Benson is excited, but rages when Nicholas tells him that Luigi isn't there. Going back to 1976, Luigi is taken to an N&W yard where Philip vanishes and suddenly Luigi is teleported to Roanoke. As an N&W SD9 is approaching, it stops and backs away as Philip chases it. When Philip catches the SD9, he makes it disappear before Luigi bumps him, making it reappear. The next morning, Lily joins Nicholas and tells him about her time pulling the Southwest Chief. Nicholas explains to her what has been going on, and she agrees to help them. In 1978, Luigi is sitting alone on a track. In the present, Vera is taking a freight train southbound on that same line. Somehow when she reaches the same spot Luigi is at 39 years earlier, the past and the present collide! Luigi is suddenly taken to 2017 as Vera is derailed. Both engines are shocked and confused, but Luigi thinks Vera saved him. Suddenly, Philip reappears and takes Luigi back. Vera is still scared as Homer, Nadine, Dan, and Cure Bright arrive with a crane to re-rail her. In 1978, Philip randomly scares other trains. This makes one of the railyards go on strike. The yardmaster doesn't believe the ghost nonsense until Dakota explains a day earlier when Mike got scared by Philip during his journey and when Dave (TOSP) arrives, sounding freaked out by the ghost. The yardmaster then sends a message to dispatch to organize a ghost hunt. With that said, other engines drop their trains to go find Philip. Philip starts spooking some SP engines (still being seen by Luigi), right before the yard suddenly turns dark and a UP SD40-2 and Lilie (TOSP) arrive. Luigi tries to throw a red shell at Philip to distract him, but Philip turns mad and begins chasing the engines, resulting in a series of chasing. When Luigi has a moment, he arrives on a siding and starts wondering why and how this is all happening. At Toronto in 2017, Mario gets home and asks where Luigi is. Cure Dream reveals to Mario what happened, which shocks him even as he is working. Back at Highland Valley, Nicholas and Will have had enough of this constant time traveling and Shawn has an idea to stop for a while so that they can buy time to think of how to properly save Luigi. '''Part 2: '''WIP Characters * Philip * Luigi * Nicky * Bowser * Sondra * Oliver * Robbie * May * Quagmire * Cure Dream * Papyrus * Ralph * Nicholas * Will * Josiah * Ryusei * Mario * Shawn * Mr. Edwards * Daisy * NS ES44DC #7680 ''(not named) * Schneider (cameo) * Marty * Emmett * Peach * Bert (cameo) * Momoka * Sans * Felix * CN U2G #6223 (not named) * CN GP9 #4149 (not named) * CN J-7-C #5295 (not named) * CN U2G #6212 (not named) * CN F7A #9078 (not named) * ATSF GP35 #1374 (not named) * ATSF F7A #344L (not named) * Harrison * Benjamin * Bridget * Ely * Chessie System GP40-2 #4182 (not named) * Chessie System GP40-2 #4177 (not named) * Milky Rose * C&O SD40 #7461 (not named) * B&O SD35 #7402 (not named) * C&O GP9 #6123 (not named) * Ferdinand (as a ghost; does not speak) * Skips * Benson * Pops * Mordecai * Sportacus (cameo) * Matthew * Itachi (cameo) * Lily * Justin (cameo) * BNSF Dave (cameo) * Vera * Homer * Nadine * Dan * Cure Bright * UP SD40-2 #3155 (not named) * UP Yardmaster (not named) * ATSF C30-7 #8012 (not named) * Dakota (TOSP) * Nicholas (TOSP) * Benjamin (TOSP) * Mike (as an SP SD45T-2) * Dave (TOSP) * CN SD75I #5744 (not named) * Lilie * Waluigi * Dave * Larry * Josh * Hunter * Harrison (CP) * Sin Asuka * CP AC4400CW #8640 (not named) * Conrail GP40 #3259 (not named) * Conrail GP40-2 #3326 (not named) * Conrail GP38-2 #8140 (not named) * Arthur * Various cameos (including Elmo from TONS, Eggman, Shadow, Ralph, Nicholas (as an NS unit), Winston, Brock, Daisy, and Mario from TOSR, Chad, Paxton, Joe, Ryan, and Bob from TOHR, Timothy, Benjamin, Nicholas, Ryusei, Marie, Lily, Dave, and Lilie from TOSP, Milky Rose, Neville, Zara, and Nicholas from ROTM, Craig from San Juan Trainz, and Noah from ROMH) Locations * Toronto Rail Lands * Highland Valley * Winnipeg, Manitoba * Generic Midwest region * ATSF Surfline * City and Country * CSX Saginaw Subdivision * Roanoke, VA Trivia * This special has a bit in common with the Luigi's Mansion series, The San Juan Trainz Halloween Special, and dajara521's Trainz film, Mythos. * Third movie special for the series. * When Nicholas says "Fine..." after Luigi tells him that he and Mario got to work with their girlfriends, he is likely feeling bad about the fact that he hardly gets to work with Lily. * The scene of Philip fighting against diesels in attempt to save his friend is similar to Blaxland Ridge Railroad Episode 6 Part 2. * Powerswap Papyrus and Kris 2004 join the cast. * The scene of the ATSF GP35 out of control before crashing is similar to end of the San Juan Trainz Halloween Special. * Milky Rose's first speaking role since Run to Revenge. In addition, her first time using Vocalware Kate's voice. * It is revealed that Ferdinand still exists as a ghost. * When Pops, Skips, and Benson fail to rescue Luigi, the sound effect is from Pac-Man. * The sound of Benson raging is from the Regular Show Episode, "Think Positive". * Homer saying "Steady... steady..." and then making a mistake is a reference to The Simpsons Movie. * First time TOSP characters speak in ROHV. * Stock footage from the creator's Eight Marbles 2x - 2 Trains comedy is used. Goofs * Some voices are too quiet. * Some scenes have a Vegas 13 watermark. This is because the creator used the free trial of Sony Vegas 13 to edit some scenes and couldn't get rid of the watermark. * Luigi pronounces "teleport" wrong. * The quality is a little bit messed up when Philip first chases Luigi. * Luigi's dialogue is rushed when he talks to his past self. * Bert's horn is too quiet. * A few CN F units are shown in the Zebra Stripe paint scheme even though that scheme wasn't introduced until 1960. * When the ATSF GP35 passes Philip, Philip appears to be derailed. * When the C&O SD40 goes to check out Philip, the B&O SD35 is on the same track, but when the C&O SD40 reverses, the B&O SD35 is on the other track. Perhaps he teleported to change tracks. * The Chessie System GP40-2 #4182 says "You wouldn't have seen it" instead of "You would have seen it". * Right before Vera "bumps" into Luigi, Luigi's shadow can be seen. * Because of stock footage, some junction overlays can be seen. Special Category:Season 3 Category:Specials Category:Specials that involve a crash